A Very Queer Birthday Indeed
by im.random.cuz.im.kewl.that.way
Summary: Our heroine receives gifts and, as usual, hilarity ensues! Read as the hosts discover their secret princess' new interest! Please RxR! Super Junior is featured in this story, korean band, awesome! :D Romance, if you squint. Dedicated to Sung Min KyuHyun!


Vikki: Hello, and thank you for choosing to read my first Ouran fic. *smile*

Fangirls: KYAA!

Vikki: *ignore, ignore* If you don't know who Super Junior is, you can search them up; they're a Korean boy band, really good music! I like it, anyway. Please don't think they're weird, because they're not. If you do not respect this, please do not read or review.

To Sung-chan (Sung min Kyuhyun): Suju is mentioned in the last third of the story! :)

Haruhi's birthday is on February the 4th, but those are just details...

I don't own Ouran, because if I did, it would not be ending in a month or two. *sob* This takes place after Tamaki realised his feelings and after the Éclair business, but not during the finale. It's a twoshot! By the way, I don't own any companies, products-the usual.

DEDICATED TO SUNG MIN KYUHYUN! :3

Enjoy! (Please)

* * *

A Very Queer Birthday Indeed

First Chapter:

Super... what?

Light seeped through pearl white curtains as a certain young brown haired girl groaned softly as she sat up, clearly not enjoying the brilliance of the morning sun. She rubbed her delicate eyes lightly as they fluttered open not long after, revealing her warm, chocolate eyes. She let out a sigh.

_I guess I should get up now, Dad'll be hungry._ She thought as she stood up slowly, walking into the small bathroom inside their two person apartment, performing her morning routines. She then walked into the kitchen in her dusty blue school uniform, complete with a purple striped tie and black slacks, with their school logo sewn onto the side of the blazer.

She started to cook breakfast; sounds of sizzling, the clanging of pans and squeaky cupboards could be heard. She set the table and sat down, starting to eat while waiting for her father to join her.

She ate her egg, rice and other side dishes in silence, thinking things like _I think the supermarket is having a sale today, maybe I'll head over after club activities. _And _Ah! I wonder if that song I liked will be played on the radio today, I was kind of looking forward to hearing it again. I think the group was... Super... That's it, Super junior_, when she was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts by the yawning of a certain red haired male as he got up and walked over groggily and sat on the opposite side. He looked up after giving his meal a quick glance as his eyes watered and sparkled.

"Haruhi, what would I ever do without you? Waking up to your wonderful cooking each day, what more could I possibly ask for?" he beamed as the object of his praise simply got up with an indifferent face and picked up her things, preparing to leave the apartment.

"I'm leaving." She told him as she walked to the threshold. She was just putting on her shoes as her doting father placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked over at him, waiting.

"Hold it, you. Don't think you'll get away from your father that fast without even a goodbye, and especially on your birthday." He warned, his lips turned up the slightest bit as he looked into her eyes. Her eyes widened a tiny bit as her father's teasing face changed rapidly into a shell-shocked one.

"Don't tell me you forgot!" He shouted into the air.

"Of course, I can understand. My daughter is so thoughtful, never thinking of herself, only of others! You've never forgotten my birthday, have you?" He said, the last part coming out more as a statement than a question.

_My daughter is so kind!_ He thought, his eyes starting to water again, being the drama queen he is.

"Thanks for reminding me, dad. Bye, I'll be leaving." She repeated as she turned to leave only to be stopped by her father's hand again.

"Not so fast." He warned her as he gave her a small box, a little bit smaller than a soda can, in the shape of a rectangle, wrapped in a light indigo and dove white gift paper in a polka dot pattern topped with a white bow. "Happy birthday, Haruhi!" He congratulated her with a wide grin on his face.

"Go ahead and open it!" he told her, urging her to open the package.

She pulled off the ribbon with her slender fingers and held onto it while opening the small box, revealing a small rectangular silver metal object with a circular button in white, it had

'iPod

4GB'

on the back. There was a set of white earphones on the bottom of the box, next to a recharger, also white. All in all, it had looked expensive, but Haruhi had guessed that her father got a discount from his boss for his 'birthday' or so he probably told him.

She let out a small sigh. _I could've used the money for something more practical. Dad... Then again, it __**is**__ a gift, after all... And I've wanted to hear that song again... Maybe Dad just helped me out a lot. _She thought trying to remember the name of the songs she grew quite fond of, over the several weeks she had discovered them. She smiled the, so called, 'Smile that men can't resist', stated by a certain pair of Hitachiin twins, unbeknownst to the chestnut haired girl.

"Thanks so much, Dad. I'm happy." She said as she, surprisingly, hugged her father quickly with her free hand.

Her father smiled giddily as he attacked his daughter in a tight hug his daughter. "Haruhi! You're just so darn cute!" he squealed as she tried to free herself with the same indifferent face on.

After managing to do so, she shoved the gift into her book bag and was seen walking down the stairs yelling a "Bye, Dad!" as she continued her way to school.

She had reached school and was receiving many 'Happy Birthdays!' from fangirls and classmates, usually accompanied by a hug, except for the unexpectedly shy Ritsu Kasanoda. The red head blushed profoundly as he nervously congratulated her on her birthday. She smiled and told everyone that it wasn't such a big thing while thinking it was kind of awkward having every one so riled up because of her.

"Fujioka Haruhi-san, please report to the chairman's office. Fujioka Haruhi-san", The secretary's voice boomed onto the P.A. system. The girl, recognized as a boy, who was called walked down to the Suoh-san's office.

_Why is he here anyway? I thought he spent his days at his company's office building._ She thought confusedly, but her thoughts were soon cut off as she noticed the sign which read 'Chairman's office' She knocked on the door and entered when she heard a "come in" from the head of the Suoh group himself.

She walked up to his desk in the spacious room and stood. "You called for me, sir?" she said as she waited for an answer.

"Yes, Haruhi-san, I heard it was your birthday. Is that correct? And I thought I had told you to call me 'uncle'." He replied, smiling at the presence of his very admirable student.

"Yes, uncle, it is correct." She told him with a friendly look in her eyes. He smiled wider as he pulled a large rectangular box from under his desk. Extravagantly wrapped and coloured, he handed it to her and, much like her father, urged her to open it after exclaiming a 'Happy birthday!' She put her hands in front of her, waving them side to side slowly.

"Thank you, but I couldn't! It's too extravagant!" She said, nervous and worried. Suoh-san chuckled softly.

_I was lucky Tamaki informed me about her weakness._ He thought as he smiled. "It's fine! I insist you accept, after all, this is your birthday! A determined and accomplished young lady such as yourself deserves to be rewarded, especially because of your activities as a host." He said calmly. He then smiled slightly.

"Besides, I even out in a certificate for ootoro at the sushi bar near the academy." He told her as he inwardly laughed at her wavering face.

"N-no, even if I've never tasted high class food, I-I'm perfectly fine..." she said with a nervous smile. He looked at her again.

_This girl is very amusing; I can see why Tamaki loves her. Mental note: remember to serve ootoro at the next party at the academy._ He thought as he returned to the wavering young girl. He let out a fake sigh as he feigned to be hurt.

"What am I to do now? I bought this gift personally, only no one wants it now." He looked at her with saddened eyes. Haruhi bit her lip lightly as she touched the top of it.

"If it will help you out of your dilemma, uncle, I will accept it." She replied, as she smiled in a tired manner, though she was actually filled with happiness. She bowed deeply.

"Thank you so much, uncle!" she thanked him with a charming smile, unbeknownst to her, of course.

"You're very welcome, my dear! Come by anytime if in need of assistance!" He said as she walked out with the gist in her arms.

She didn't know where to put it, so she walked into the clubroom and left it on the table where Kyoya is usually found, typing away to his heart's content. She then walked out and ran off to class.

-After classes, before club activities start-

The doe eyed girl known as Fujioka Haruhi walked into the 3rd music room in the high school section to find 4 bishounen looking at her gift curiously.

_Tamaki-senpai and Kyoya-senpai must be late with some research or something today. _She thought, wondering where the 2 second years were.

The short blond boy noticed her first and his face brightened up immediately. "Happy birthday, Haru-chan! Sorry me and Takashi couldn't have come by your class, we were helping the teachers! What's this gift?" he asked innocently with large eyes and a wide smile. Haruhi smiled inwardly at the older boy. _Senpai is so childish._

"It's a gift from the chairman. I haven't opened it yet, I was planning to when I get home." she answered her senpai with all honesty. Every host in the room nodded, acknowledging her answer, all but one.

"You should open it." Said Mori with kindness and sincerity in his eyes. Haruhi's eyes widened.

_If Mori-senpai wants me to... He doesn't speak much, so... maybe I should follow what he says? Of all people... Mori-senpai? _She reasoned in her head, amazed that her usually silent senpai had asked her.

"Yeah, we're pretty curious too." Tuned in the light brown haired teen named Hitachiin Hikaru as he spoke for his brother Kaoru.

"S-sure" she answered, stumbling with her words from the surprise Mori had given her.

She walked up to the gift and opened it, revealing a beautiful card filled with blessings for her being a year older, wishes of happiness - the works and tucked in the envelope, a food certificate and a white laptop with 'Toshiba' written on the cover. Just then, the doors burst open and there stood a beaming Tamaki.

"Happy birthday, Haruhi! Give me a hug!" he shouted, running toward the object of his love, although she was oblivious to the admiration of 4 boys in the club.

He stopped and looked at the gift. He felt a slight pain as he thought another boy had given it to her (even though they all thought she was a he).

_I should've brought her gift to school._ He thought, irritated at himself for not bringing her present, maybe then, she wouldn't think this gift is so great.

He then ran to a dark little corner and began to sob dramatically while growing mushrooms and such, occasionally muttering to himself through his tears.

"Who is it from?" asked his Raven haired friend, equally as irritated and curious as he was, cool and calmly. She looked up at him.

"It's from the chairman. I really don't know how to use it, though." She said, her gaze trailing back to the laptop.

The dark haired boy named Ootori Kyoya seized the chance; after all, he was not stupid.

"I can show you how to use it. You'll need to know how to use one soon for your assignments anyway. Besides, we can't let you get expelled because you erased your paper accidentally, now can we? The club would lose a large amount of customers, which would be added to your debt, in school or not." He said, smirking slightly at the thought of spending time with Haruhi and a freaking out Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru, not to mention Kasanoda as he looked down into his black notebook, starting to scribble things down.

A tick mark then appeared on her forehead as she was thinking irritated thoughts while twitching, just a little.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought Éclair paid my debt for Tamaki-senpai." She said as she looked indignantly at the older boy.

"Éclair left him, remember? Talk about a grudge, she hates everyone except Tamaki, so she refused and..." started Hikaru. He and his sibling neared Haruhi and each placed an arm around her shoulders, on opposite sides, of course.

"...You're back to being with us." Finished the younger twin, Kaoru, both wearing devilish smirks.

Haruhi let out a long sigh as she neared Kyoya with her bangs hiding her face. She looked up at the boy as he peered down at her.

"Fine, thanks for offering, senpai." She thanked him, with absolutely no enthusiasm, depressed because of her debt. _Mother, can you see this? This is the way I'm going to have to live for the rest of my high school life. Well, might as well start learning how to use this thing..._ She thought as she went to learn about her gift.

-The next week, before club activities, in the clubroom-

_Finally! I've gotten the hang of this thing, took long enough..._ a certain brunette thought as she used her laptop, searching for songs and looking up information and such on singers that caught her interest, after all her work and studying, of course. She had promised herself it would stay a small thing compared to her studies.

Haruhi was busy searching up songs she wanted to download onto her gift from her Dad, with the gift from her 'Uncle'.

She typed the artist's name into the search engine on iTunes. A number of results came up on the screen. She scrolled through all of them, looking for the ones she liked, finally finding one and downloading it onto her library and then looking for others. She was planning on synching them all into her iPod once she had finished.

Suddenly, the hosts, except the two seniors, as they had a paper to write and Kyoya, who had no interest in stalking the fellow female member no matter how felt about her, came peeking out from behind her.

"Super" said Kaoru, as if questioning.

"Junior?" finished Hikaru in the same tone as they both lifted one of their eyebrows, making weird faces at the screen.

"Who are _they?"_ the two asked in unison, speaking for the whole host club.

_Should I tell them..? Hmm... Sure, why not? What's the least that can happen?_ Haruhi thought over in her head before reluctantly replying to the twins' question.

"They're a band that I'm interested in." She answered, making it short, clearly not wanting to speak anymore.

"A BOY BAND!" shouted Tamaki, his hands in his hair, a shocked face on. Upon hearing that, Kyoya's pencil lead had snapped, even while sitting on the other side of the room. Haruhi let out an inaudible sigh.

"Tamaki-senpai, calm down." She said, trying to stop the older boy's screeching. She had already gotten her fair share of excitement today.

"HOW DARE THESE INSOLENT BRATS CORRUPT YOUR BRAIN! I DEMAND THEIR NAMES!" Tamaki shouted in alarm, demanding the answer.

"There are about 10 of them, how am I supposed to remember their names?" she asked, her eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"Search it up, Kyoya-senpai!" shouted Kaoru to the other side of the room. In a matter of seconds, the bespectacled young man walked over, laptop in hand.

"Leeteuk, Heechul, Sungmin, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Shindong, Siwon and Yesung are the current members, in the past the group also consisted of Kibum, Kangin and Hankyung." He answered coolly to the two devils' calls as he pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

_This guy... how does he do that so fast?_ The female protagonist questioned in her head in fear of the creepy things he could know.

"HIKARU, KAORU! JOT THOSE NAMES DOWN!" Tamaki ordered them, pointing.

"Got it, boss!" they answered, saluting as they ran to Kyoya's laptop, pens in hand.

"DON'T WORRY, HARUHI! DADDY WILL HAVE OUR PRIVATE POLICE FORCE SEARCH ALL OVER JAPAN, IF NECESSARY!" he yelled, in panic, grabbing onto Haruhi's shoulders.

"Even if that happened, there's no way you'll find them, they're not from Japan - they're from South Korea." She informed him, looking away, indifferent. She walked away to where Kyoya previously was, with her laptop as Tamaki continued to yell and protest.

"THIS IS AN ISSUE WE CANNOT IGNORE!" the foolish Adonis shouted, turning to look at everyone dramatically. He walked over to Kyoya.

"KYOYA, CANCEL TODAY'S HOST ACTIVITIES! WE HAVE TO SOLVE THIS PROBLEM RIGHT AWAY!"Tamaki shouted at him. Kyoya smirked to himself, approving the idea while writing in his black notebook, again.

"Of course, Tamaki." He replied calmly as he walked off, to inform all the ladies of the change in plans. Haruhi sighed for the umpteenth time that day as she collected her things and walked to the door.

"In that case, I'll be studying. Let me know when the club opens." She said as she left to the library with her iPod and laptop in hand.

_Maybe I'll finally finish finding all the songs. _She said to herself as she disappeared from the club room.

It is because of this occurrence that the following week, Tamaki was found taking singing lessons, Hikaru and Kaoru were learning how to dance and Kyoya was trying to speak Korean fluently and was searching up information on South Korean singers - not that Haruhi knew.

-End of Chapter One-

* * *

Vikki: Review please! And again, please no flames, if you do not like the band and/or anything else I have used in my fanfic, you should not have read it, then. *serious, serious* Please go easy on me!

Like it, Sung-chan? :D

Please review! The next chapter will be the last! REVIEW! It'll be a while before my update, so many things going on... Sorry!


End file.
